His Alone
by Sevy14
Summary: I am his. Only his. If anyone were to try and have me he would hurt them. Not because of his love for me. No… No he doesn’t love me...Poppet, you will never leave here. I will not allow it. You are mine, pet. Mine alone. You know this? I am his. His alone
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dearest readers. I have no idea where this story came from . None at all. It wanted out and I released it. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you did. Happy reading. -Sevy14**

_I am his. Only his. If anyone were to try and have me he would hurt them. Not because of his love for me. No… No he doesn't love me. Although sometimes I think that he does but that's just an illusion. It's fake. I used to wish someone would come for me. Take me away from here. Anywhere I didn't care, so long as I was away. But that won't happen. He wouldn't allow that to happen because I am his. His property. There was a young man once. A few months ago. Or maybe a year I'm not sure. I just know that it was awhile ago. He became infatuated. He didn't stop staring. At first it was subtle. But slowly it began to become more persistent. He would ask me questions about my day, even though he knew I was off limits. The golden girl… But that's only because I was above the others that were kept here. They weren't special. I suppose that is why he was infatuated. I was on a different level. But when he found out. He… It was bad. So very. Very bad. He came back early from a business trip, wasn't expected home for another three weeks. It was bad timing. Honest. Nothing had happened and I told him as much but he doesn't listen to me. He is the master I am not. I am his possession. I am his pet. That poor boy. I don't know what became of him. How could I? He locked me in my room for a month. I wasn't allowed to leave. I was afraid I would die in there, that I would never be able to leave. He didn't even come to visit. Strange that even though I hated my captivity I still wanted to feel… Well, feel wanted. I wanted his touch, even though it made me sick. I wanted to hear his voice, even though it made my ears bleed and my heart ache. I wanted… I wanted him. My master. I begged the house elves to help me. To free me of my pain. Only once could I convince them to bring him to me. It was the only way. He was not happy. I wasn't eating. He told me to eat, he didn't want me ill. But I already was. I was a captive within my prison. I told him. Begged. To be let out. But he just raised an eyebrow and told me to eat. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it. He just walked towards the door. I told him that I knew I was his. That I belonged to him. That it wasn't anything I was just lonely without him there I just wanted to feel something. He kept walking to the door. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be alone. I hate being alone. I hate it. He left. Didn't even look back as I sobbed on the floor. I awoke the next morning in my bed, I didn't put there myself. There were roses on my bedside table, some new books, three in fact, and a new journal. He must have come back. It's been awhile now, I wish I knew how long since then. _

_I'm in trouble again. Although it wasn't my fault. It was Dory's. She's another one of his girls. He has many, I'm not sure on the number but they come and go, rarely do they stay long. But yet he keeps me. I am his. Only his. He's started calling me pet, or kitten, and sometimes when he's feeling affectionate he calls me poppet. I like those days. Those are the days, nights, minutes, hours when he rubs my back and reads to me. Nothing else. Just massages my muscles and reads. I like these days best. I don't know how long it's been since he's last been that way with me. A long time. He hasn't come to see me for at least a month, maybe more. I've angered him. Dory did, but he blamed it on me. I don't know why. I wish he hadn't. I don't like being alone. I'm kept in here by elf magic now thanks to Dory. She convinced him that I was sneaking out. That I was going behind his back with another. I wasn't. I couldn't. How could I leave? But I had a history he said, he meant that boy a long time ago. That doesn't matter. Nothing does. All that matters is how he feels. How he wants me to be. That's all. He's been away. That's what I tell myself, otherwise he'd be there to see me. He would. I tell myself that he would but I know that isn't the case. He's upset with me. I'm not his 'pet' right now. I'm a… I'm just another one his girls. But he won't get rid of me. I'm still special. I know this. I know because he told me. I hate Dory. I've never hated anyone so much and that's saying a lot. I hope he's gotten rid of her. Maybe when he comes back for me I'll tell him. Yes I'll tell him I don't like her. I know that he won't listen. He's the master. I'm not. I am alone. I wish that I had someone here with me. He took my mirror this time. Normally Sheila, that's its name, talks to me. But not this time. This time he took her. _

_It's Christmas. I know because the elves hung up the decorations in my room, it doesn't look like I'll be allowed to come out even now. I long to go outside and walk, play, to enjoy the snow and the winter air, but I can't. He won't allow me. He's allowed me to come out for Christmas. Of course it was after all his guests had left for the evening, but I'm allowed out. He called upon me. Who was I to say no? You don't say no to him. That word is a forbidden word in my world. To say no is to acknowledge the death that is soon to follow. I'm going to him. Pipsy is taking me. I'm nervous. I haven't seen him for so long. I don't know why I care, I'm nothing to him really. _

_Just a possession, his. _

_Pipsy's taking me to the ballroom. There's music playing and all I can hope is that it isn't a trick. That he isn't teasing me. I'm outside the doors now. I have to go in and see him. Or whatever is in there. I'm afraid. I want to go back to my room even though I've been praying to come out. But I must enter or he'll be upset with me and I don't want him mad at me. Not anymore. I enter._

"Poppet."

_The doors close behind me._

_He calls me poppet. Maybe he's done being mad at me. Maybe he'll come to me again. Maybe I won't be alone. He knows I don't like being alone_. "Sir."

"Poppet you look breath taking. Do you like your new dress and necklace?"

_He's staring at me intently. Is he trying to see if I was lying, if I am going to curse at him, disobey him?_ "Yes sir. They're beautiful thank you sir." _I have nothing to give him. Nothing but what he's already taken. So I just stare at him. Or rather in his direction. As usual he looks beautiful. Like an angel, so angelic, so, so… He is everything and yet he is nothing to me. Who am I kidding. He means the world to me because I have nothing except what he provides. I am nothing now. Because of him. Yet because of him I have… But only sometimes._

"Come her Poppet."

_I go and stand before him. _

"Turn in a circle for me Poppet."

I turn.

"Dance with me Poppet."

_It isn't a question. He only commands. We dance. The music swirls around us and I feel like a princess. Even if it is only a masquerade, I close my eyes as he twirls me. I feel free. But that's only in my mind. I am not free. I will never be. He won't allow me to be. We've stopped dancing. I am standing there before him. I don't know what to expect. _

"Poppet walk with me."

_We walk. Around the manor. I know this place inside and out. I've walked these halls so many times I could find my way with my eyes shut. The manor is beautiful right now. There are candles everywhere, lighting it up so that the walls dance and come alive. I am happy to be walking these halls again, on his arm, even if I am still a prisoner. I am out of my room. My cell. I long to never return. Just to walk these halls. _

"Poppet you are thinking. What are you thinking of?"

_How do I answer?_ "I am thinking…" _How do I put this into words for him, I do not know._

"Poppet, I'm waiting. What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I am happy to be walking these halls again... With you." _He raises his eyebrow at this. _"I am…"

"Yes Poppet?"

_We're outside my room now. I'm afraid he'll lock me in here again. I pray that he doesn't._ "Well I uhh… I am happy to be out of my room."_ I wait for an angry response. An I told you so or you deserved to be locked in there. But it doesn't come. _

"It is time for bed Poppet."

_He doesn't respond. Doesn't even react to what I said._ "Yes sir. I know sir." _He opens the door for me and I step through. I'm shaking because I don't wish to be locked in here, not again. But I'm afraid that it is to be that way, again. I walk to my vanity, he hasn't shut my door. He's just standing there. Staring. I pray he doesn't go. But he will. He always does and I'll be alone._

"Poppet."

"Yes?"

"You know why you had to be punished? You know you were very naughty and I was extremely displeased?"

_I bow my head and nod. A tear escapes. I whisper_, "I'm sorry." _Another tear falls. He clears his throat and turns._

"Good night Poppet. Merry Christmas."

"Good night sir. Thank you for the walk. Merry Christmas." _And the door falls shut and with a click it is locked. I turn and throw myself upon my bed. A fairy princess bed and sob. I am alone again. He didn't tease me, not quite but it was just enough that it hurts more than straight verbal abuse he's given me in the past. I cry for how long I do not know but my chest hurts, my face is stained and dirty, and my throat feels tight. A knock at my door stops my racing mind. I lay there and hear nothing. It must have been a trick of the mind. My mind. Another minute goes by and I hear nothing. I'm ready to pass it off and then I hear it again, my heart skips a beat. Could it be? Is it him? I can only hope but my past experiences tell me it is not. I do not answer the knock on my door. I just lay there, head on my pillow, breathing, hurting, wishing it all to go away. To be free of this confinement. Startled by the loud pound upon my door I sit up in fright. I put on my robe, it's red and gold, fitting for a Gryffindor Princess he said when he presented it to me. I had smiled and thought it was the pretties thing. He disagreed. I'm at the door, my hand on the handle. Turning and pulling back I open the door and allow the light of my room to invade the darkness of the hallway. Standing there in his gown is my angel, my captor, my… My only human contact. _

"Poppet you did not answer when I knocked."

"I know. I am sorry." _I look down. Ashamed to think that I hadn't gone to check at the first one. He is mad now and will leave me alone_.

_He grips my chin, tightly, tilting it up until my eyes meet his. I look down and he gives me a shake, I look up again. He says,_ "Next time Poppet, you answer. Understood."

_I only nod in response. What else am I to do. He has all the power, I have nothing. He drops his hand from my chin and looks at my robe. It's worn but still beautiful. His jaw gets a tick, I pretend to not see it. _

"May I join you tonight Poppet?"

"Yes," _I say as I step back into my room allowing him entrance. How could I say no? He knows I would never. Not to him._

"You were crying?" _His question isn't really a question. An observation and one that doesn't need an answer, I know, I've learned_. "You mustn't cry anymore Poppet. I don't like it when you cry. It hurts me." _I can only nod and look down at my feet._ "You don't want to hurt me do you Poppet?" _Looking up swiftly I shake my head, no. I wouldn't ever want to. Would I? Not even once? Not even just a little like he has made me hurt? No. I could never. Not to him. He knows this and just looks at me. I look back, but not directly in the eyes. _

"Poppet come to bed."

I come. Taking off my robe and lay there under the covers and wait… He gets in. And still I wait. "Turn on your side." _He orders. I turn away from him. I feel him inch closer and reach an arm out to hold me. His arm slithers under me and soon he has wrapped them around me. I cannot move. Like I wanted to, I am not alone. He has not left me alone, not on this night. It's Christmas and I am not alone. I smile and sigh_. "Poppet why did you sigh?"

"I am in my room…" _I start but then stop. Would he think that I was being insolent, I don't want that so I continue fast._ "I am in my room with you. I am not alone."

"No Poppet you are not alone." _Not tonight. He does not say it, but it's there. He just lays there holding me. I'm starting to get sleepy but I must stay awake. I must until he says otherwise_. "Poppet you know that I was only teaching you a lesson. You are still my favorite, precious."

_A lesson for something I didn't do_. "Yes, sir I know. I am sorry sir." _What else could I say? Nothing but that was expected to come out of my lips._

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long Poppet. But you had to be taught. You understand now don't you?" _How could I not?_

"Yes." _It is barely a whisper. But I know he hears it. His hearing is like that of an animals._

"Poppet, you will never leave here. I will not allow it. You are mine, pet. Mine alone. You know this?"

"Yes." _I wish to cry but he is here holding me and I am not alone. So I do not cry, even though I long to sob at his words._

"Tell me you understand Poppet."

"I understand sir." _I'm sure I sound rehearsed. We've had this talk before. Many times before._

"No."

_I am confused. He is getting upset. I start to shake_. "I'm sorry." _Is all I can say because I don't know what I have done now. I feel him relax his grip on me and I can feel his smile. He is pleased with himself._

"I have a present for you Poppet."

"Thank you sir," _is all I say. What else can I say to him, there is nothing._

"My name Poppet. You may use my name."

_His name. He's allowing me use of his name_. "Sir?" _I question it not because I don't want to b, but because, because , it is his name._

"You may use my name from now on. Sir when in front of others and my name when we're alone."

_It isn't a big present, but one all the same. A liberty I didn't have before._ "Thank you sir."

"My name Poppet. You must use my name now." _I nod in response. Lost in how he is holding me. How I don't feel alone anymore._ "Poppet, let us sleep now. I am tired and the fire whiskey is catching up to me. You know you are my special girl My favorite pet. Merry Christmas. Good night my precious Poppet." A_nd he holds me closer, I allow it. For what else could I do. I am his. His alone. He is waiting I know. Waiting for me to acknowledge his soft command. Since my time with him he's become more patient with me. He squeeze's me, I let out a breath. _"Good night Poppet."

"Good night… Lucius." _He sighs, and kisses my neck. I smile because I am not alone on this night. Even if I am a prisoner, held in an exquisite cage I am allowed a simple happiness, one joy that no others share with me. Him on these nights, laying here with me. Together. We are not alone._

_

* * *

_

**Ahhh the end. It is my first oneshot. I hope you liked it. Well I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review and let me know. I wish you well and happy reading. -Sevy14**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow well I decided that I had to write more on this. Where I am going, I am not sure, this just popped into my head one day and I needed to write more. My wish is that my update on this story doesn't ruin it since it was originally a one shot but for now, this will have to do. Please read and review so that I can discern whether or not this was a good idea. Have a lovely evening. -Sevy14**

_It was one of those cold spring days. I had risen early, the birds chirping, fluttering, flying happily about outside my window, from branch to branch they sung and danced. Brushing my hair I could only look into the mirror, gaze at the person I'd become, who he made me into. I adorned a spring dress, Slytherin green with gold trim along the edges, highlighting the dress, making it shine in the early morning light. Tippy brought me my breakfast, I found myself looking out over my balcony at the green lawns and gardens that extended out from the manor below me. Sadness overtook me upon seeing the squirrels running to and fro on the lawn while I was stuck up here in this room-alone, unable to be free. A knock at my door stirs me from my thoughts and I turn just in time to see open the door and enter, a black robe, cane in hand and immaculate hair as usual. _

"Do you know what you are?"

_A ghostly whisper escapes my lips,_ "No…" _I couldn't know. His thoughts are deep. Imposing. And I am not to know what he is thinking, that is not my right._

"You are nothing.

_I look down. I have no response. He's made it perfectly clear from the beginning of my imprisonment that I am nothing. He's looking at me and I don't know how to stand, my hands are at my sides, I draw them to my center, trying to resist the urge to knee them but failing miserably. Still, I don't respond, the tears were threatening to come up yet I didn't let them fall, no I wouldn't allow them._

You are everything."

_I am everything, yet nothing. His words don't make sense. They have no meaning and I am at a loss as to what to say. How can I have words, how can I speak? He has not given me permission._

"Is something wrong? You disagree with what I say?"

"No…"

"Good. I'm glad you know better. While you are nothing because of the disgusting blood that runs through your veins, you have the privilege of being everything… But only for today. Do you know why?"

"No…" _A third time I'd uttered that I word. How I hated giving him the satisfaction of making me cry, the tears wouldn't fall, not today, not when he could see them, no they shall see another day, another time._

"How has your morning been?"

_The transition from the put down to a curious inquisition of how my day has been so far is odd and I find that it leads me to turn and look at him. Only to realize that he is no longer at the door as I had previously thought but a few feet away from me, it's really quite unnerving how he can walk so quietly._ "It's been well."

"Hmm. Follow me."

_And I do, for what other choice to I have? None. His wish is my command. _

"Are you curious as to where I am taking you?"

"I'd be lying if I said no sir. And more importantly you'd know if I were lying." _He chuckles at this. A low, throaty sound and somewhere deep down inside it makes me feel warm, and the logic of my brain finds that sickening._

"Yes, yes I would."

_Our talk ends there, at least for now. Leading me down the long hallways I never cease to wonder at all of the paintings, carpets the richness of it all. Everything is decadent, beautiful, and in its place, like me. I'm always in my place. I'm a good girl. I've learned. I've always been a good student and he was a good teacher, efficient in getting his point across. I was only ever told once, perhaps twice in some cases. Yes I'm still a bird, caged and singing. Sing a way mocking bird, sing away._

"Today we are going to the market. I need a new girl, perhaps more. You are pleased to be accompanying me?"

_No. I don't want to go with him to get another girl. Some other poor girl that can be in his clutches until he tires of them and moves on, disposing of them in whatever manor he feels like. I long to be disposed of, a sad and depressing wish, but to save my day, to save his apparent good mood I respond with a response that I pray he approves of, the last thing I want to do is to upset him._ "Yes." _A lie. Surely he knows this as well as I._

"Hmm I'm sure you are. Come here, I wouldn't want you to get spliced."

"No…" _I wouldn't want to get spliced, who knows what would happen to me if that were to be the case. And we're off, my stomach being pulled inside of me, my belly button twisted into knots and then we're suddenly there. We're in Knockturn Alley. Making our way to Hilda's House of Friends or as I like to think of it, Hilda's House of Slaves, that's all it really is, a home for girls and in some cases boys that are kept until they are bought by the highest bidder. Luckily, he has yet to buy any that are underage, somewhat surprising._

"I'm sorry sir, but only Madame Hilda's VIP customers are allowed to come back here. You'll have to return to the front and wait your turn to view the property that is on sale there."

"Excuse me?"

_Oh my, that young man really doesn't know who he is. You can't just talk to him like that, he'll get upset. I tremble slightly at the look the shop helper gets but I'm drawn out of my thoughts by his response._

"Do you not recognize me?"

"N-no sir."

"Foolish boy! Fetch Madame Hilda. NOW!"

_Off he goes, poor boy, probably pissed himself._

"What do you mean a man just came in and demanded that you-Why! Lucius! Is this the man that you stopped?"

"Y-yes Madam."

"Ai Ai. Merlin help me. Right this way Lucius, I apologize for my shop boy, he's obviously incompetent and will be cured of it as soon as the day is over. This _boy,_ is Lucius Malfoy. He is allowed to be back here, only the best for him am I understood?"

"Y-yes miss. I apologize sir I hadn't a clue as to who you were. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"You're right it won't. Now Lucius, how may Madam Hilda help you today?"

"I'd like to see your property."

"Of course."

"Anything in particular?"

"Just bring them out, I'll look at them and decide. It's time I need a new toy."

"Ah, of course. Go and fetch them boy! Firewhiskey?"

"Thank you."

"Shall your-"

"She is fine."

"Of course."

_I wasn't fine. No. I didn't want to be here. He knew this. Yet he kept me. The only good thing was that he didn't make me wait in the front room to be oogled at by creepy old men and their lecherus wandering hands. No, this time he allowed me to come to the back with him, I only pray that we're here for a short while._

"Sip."

"…?"

"My firewhiskey. Sip it for me. I'd like to not be poisoned girl."

"I-Of course." _I don't die. It's not poisoned. Shame. I could've gone to join everyone that I love. But no, I'm still here. Breathing._

"Is this all of them?"

"Yes Lucius."

"Ahh I see."

_And he gets that look on his face. Pensive. There are twelve girls before us. Three are plain janes as my mother would say. Five were blond, pretty, not entirely exquisite, and then there were three red heads, pretty as well, but not spectacular. The rest all had black hair. I hadn't a clue who he was going to pick, I didn't know his tastes at all and he gave no sign, hint of which he liked better. _

"Which do you like the best?"

"Me? Well I think that you should-"

"Madame I was not speaking to you but to _her_."

_Me?! He was speaking to me. How am I to know? That doesn't make any sense._ "I-I don't know sir. I, what do you-are you looking for?" _How do you shop for this?_

"If you wanted one, who would you choose?"

"I-Um ok let me think…"_ I don't know. I, normally I suppose one would choose someone you'd identify with, but in this case I am not sure if that is the best way to think. Definitely not the plain janes, nor the blonde's, his wife was blond, hell he's blond._ "Uhhhh, ok, well not the-not those three o-or the blondes…Uhhh." _I really wish that he'd stop looking at me like that, makes me nervous. Whoever I choose is going to hate me_. "I-I, none of the ones with red hair-I think you should choose a girl from those that are left." _So I hadn't really narrowed it down for him but hey, at least I saved some of them, well I'd like to think I did. _

"Hmm… Her. The middle one."

"Ah lovely girl. I just got her in, fresh. You'll have to train her though, she's still a bit wild."

"Mmm my favorite. Aren't the girl?"

"Yes sir." _I nod, responding, wild. I'm no longer wild. Docile and quiet just like he wanted me. Just like how he wanted me to be before he had broke me. I've been broken, he knows this; I know it and he relishes in that._

"Have her cleaned up I don't want her filthy."

"Yes of course Lucius. Anything else?"

"You'll include getting her measurements taken care of and a suitable piece of clothing for her?"

"Yes. Anything that you want Lucius."

"Lovely. How much."

"I'll throw in this one here if you-"

"No deals. How much?"

"Lucius I-"

"You're wasting my time. Here's 50 galleons. Send her to my manor when she's presentable."

"Y-yes of course."

_And with that we were gone. Pulling me through the passage way and out into the dark street. I hope this day is almost over, I just want to go sit on the balcony and look at the squirrels playing on the lawn._

"You've been very good on our outing so far."

"Yes sir."

"In fact, you've been very good lately. How come you are exhibiting such good behavior?"

"I-Because it is your wish."

"Hmm very good. Come along. You may choose five books and I shall buy it for you on account of your good behavior."

"F-five books? Thank you sir." _I couldn't believe my luck. He was in a terribly good mood, I was almost afraid to wonder why._

**LINE INSERTION**

"I am curious as to why you have been on such good behavior as of late and why you put up no protest at Madam Hilda's?"

"I-You would be displeased if I had."

"That is true. Have you lost your fire?"

"N-no."

"Then where is my little Gryffindor Princess? Why is it that she is nowhere to be found in your depths?"

"I-I am only trying to behave as you wish? I'm sorry."

"Yes well it is only curious to me that you are not acting in your usual manor. No worries, I'm pleased that you've finally come to your senses. Now, what do you think of the girl I picked out today?"

"I-If she pleases you then I am pleased."

"Really? Is that so? Haha no my dear you are not being truthful with me, shall I take away your gifts?"

"NO! I-I mean no sir. I-why do you need them sir? The girls, are they really necessary?"

"You dare question me?"

"No sir. No that was not my intention, I-I'm sorry. I was only tying to-I just… I want to understand."

"…"

"Lucius, sir, I really did not mean to offend."

"I'm sure you didn't. Now what do you think of her?"

"I-I think you'll be pleased with her."

"Hmm… And should I be pleased with you?"

"I-I have done nothing to displease you I don't think. Have I?"

"You have yet to answer my question, leading you to displease me this very moment."

"I-I'm sorry. I thought I had answered it by saying that you would be pleased with her. Is that not the answer you wanted?"

"You will return to your room."

"Yes sir."

**LINE INSERTION**

_I don't know how many hours I'd been in my room. I'd come back after a horrible outing with him to only to upset him once we'd returned home. But I'd gained five books out of the day so I suppose it's been a good day. He has yet to call on me and I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and now I'm terribly hungry. Calling for an elf would be useless, they don't respond anymore. I think he told them not to. _

**KNOCK. KNOCK. **

"Poppet. Good, you're awake. Get up. Come here let me get a look at you. Hmm… I see. Yes."

"Is-is something wrong sir?"

"No. Change into this gown I must have you looking perfect for when we dine on this evening."

"I-yes sir." _He's always ordering me around, which is terribly irritating. Why can't he just _ask _me for something? Is it that hard? Of course it is. I am nothing. A mudblood. Not even worth his time. I should be happy for his attentions. His kindness, at least that's what he would tell me. Instead of arguing, like I should, I take the dress and I head to the bathroom to change, only to be stopped by his hand upon my arm._

"Change here."

"I-But you…Yes sir." _With his command, I begin to undress, first my top, then my bottoms, it becomes quite apparent that I must go without anything underneath to wear it-how humiliating. I want to throw up. Lucius, he just stands there as though nothing is wrong, horrible about this situation. I can feel his eyes on me as I change, my stomach is churning as his eyes undress me even as I undress myself. _"I've finished."

"So you have. Is your dress suitable?"

"I-" _The dress _was_ beautiful. Truly. Lucius had outdone himself and I, although I loath to admit it, the dress not only was beautiful it made me look beautiful. Even though my hair was not elegant or stylish as the dress, plain, so very plain like me. _"Yes." _What else could I say? The only response that he would find acceptable. _

"Hmm…"

_We stand there. I have nothing to do, nowhere to go, I just stood there before him, looking at his chest. My hands start to fidget and I feel the silk beneath my fingertips, I look down. A soft smile begins to grace my lips and suddenly I remember how very real this prison is. How I will never escape on my own, how my presence from this place will only cease to a mere memory, a faint imprint upon the walls of my room, fabric of my sheets when he says so. When he says it must be. Only then shall I be free to go, free of my life, of his adoration. And I become sad at this, I feel my smile fading and my mood begins to go south. This prison is horrible, the dress is horrible, he is horrible. I want to die. Leave. _

"Come along."

_And I do. I follow him. Out the door, left, down the long hallway, my feet stepping quietly upon the carpet, then gliding down the stairs, my dress, floating absent mindedly around me as though lifted up by the air. _

"Wait. I must fix your hair, it is atrocious."

_I whisper, _"I'm sorry." _What else am I supposed to say? It isn't my fault. I have no means to make it beautiful, I am not beautiful. I am plain. Just a mudblood, filthy, worthless, and his. _

"There. Much better. Now, we dine."

**POP!**

"Master a womens is heres for yous. Shes has a somethings fors yous."

"Ahh, perfect. Hermione, dear, why don't you come with me."

"Madam Hilda."

"Master Malfoy. I believe _this _belongs to you."

"Yes. Yes. She looks… ok. Don't you think dear? We should be able to clean her up just fine."

_I think that I might throw up. The girl looks as though she is about to be sick, just like me, although I think it might be for a different reason. I am no longer afraid of Lucius, that has passed a long time ago. But she must be afraid of him, a strange man, a man that is incredibly intimidating and his eyes aren't kind or happy. They're deep and full of false sincerity and hope. Surely, even she can see that._

"Hermione. What shall we name her?"

"Wh-what?"

"What shall we name her, you get to decide my dear. For this one, you decide."

"Oh… Um, well, what is your name?" _She doesn't speak. Not a sound, she just looks at me, her wide eyes are scared and watery, tears are about to fall. _"Oh well ok… How about Sonia?" _Sonia, where did that come from? That was the name of my dog when I was five. Why did I give her that name? This girl isn't a dog, nor does she deserve the name of one. _"I-I am not sure, what would you like to call her sir, she is more for you than anyone."

"Haha."

_He chuckles, my stomach is about to give way. I hate it when he chuckles. _

"My dear you quite right. She _IS_ for me. That she is and Sonia, that'll do just fine. Just fine. Though I must ask, why Sonia?"

"I-It is a good name, pretty, like her." _I have to give her something. Some sense of confidence, or hope or-a sense of having an ally. Well, as much of an ally as I can be. I truly hope she won't be kept in the dungeons, I hate that place, it's vile and horrid. He is vile and horrid. _

"Hmm she is decent. Pretty, I am not sure, nor do I by what you have said but that will be a conversation for later. Understood?"

"Yes sir." _He saw through my lie. Like always. I hate him for his ability to see through my face, my feelings, I hate him._

"Now, Hilda, thank you for delivering… Sonia, I bid you a good night."

"Yes of course. Now girl, you will be good. I shall not be happy if I find you back on my door step so do what you are told and Master Malfoy will be good to you, just like he is with her."

_Her comment upset me, in fact, it made me irate. How _dare _she say that about me. I am _nothing _like the girls he brings back from her whore house. I am not his slave, not-not like that anyways and I-I am… I am _NOT _his source of sexual comfort. How dare she. I must have made a sound because Madam Hilda looks at me and the hand that Lucius has rested on the small of my back it flexes somewhat and I tense up, the last thing I want to do is upset him, not after the day we've had, he's been very nice and I want to keep him in the good mood. _

"Have I said something to upset your _girl _Lucius?"

_Her tone, I want to slap it right out of her mouth. But I won't. I know better. Lucius would be very upset._

"No. I'm sure she's just hungry. Good evening Madam Hilda. Sonia, come along."

_We turn to leave, Sonia, the newest girl to be thrust into his clutches looks scared out of her mind, I would be to, I remember when I was. _

"Wait here."

_And then, I was alone once again. _

_

* * *

_

**Well, how was that for chapter 2? Good I hope. I'll be writing more soon now that Spring Break is almost here. Have a wonderful night and I can't wait to hear from you. -Sevy14**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends how are you doing? Here is another update, I hope that you like it. Have a lovely evening. -Sevy14**

* * *

"Is there a reason why you made me look bad in front of Madam Hilda?"

"I-no sir. I shouldn't have made a sound. I-I'm sorry." _I should have been quiet like a mouse._

"No. You shouldn't have. Do you think your trespass is worthy of confinement again?"

_At this, I look up at him. My eyes filling with dread. I do not want to be locked in that room again for a long time. I just got out. Released of the small cage only to be allowed out into a bigger one-but to me, this bigger cage was better than that small one any day._ "I-I think what you think." _At my response he just looked at me, his eyebrow cocked. Motioning me towards the dining room he allows me to sit to his right. Not responding to me yet I start to fidget, he is upset, I will be locked up again. I don't want to be. Please don't._ "Sir…?"

"You speak without permission?"

_I look down. I did speak without permission._ "I-I'm sorry. I wanted to explain. I should not have made a sound."

"No. You shouldn't have. That is twice today you have done so."

_I just nod my head in agreement and look down. I hear rustling but I dare not look up. Suddenly, his hand comes into my vision and is upon my chin raising it up until I am looking directly into his cold eyes. I try to avert my gaze but he only grips my chin tighter and grunts his displeasure at my avoidance. _

"Poppet… Why Sonia?"

"I-I it was the first name I could think of. It was my dogs name when I was a little girl."

"You named her after a dog? You named my newest girl after a dog?"

"I-I think it's a pretty name sir."

"Pretty name…Hm."

"Yes sir. I-I'm sorry." _He just looked at me. I looked at him. His hand still upon my chin, the silence was startled into noise by the sound of my stomach growling. _

"You are hungry, do you wish to eat Poppet?"

"I-If you wish it, yes."

"Where did my little Gryffindor princess go?"

"I-She is still here. I just wish you to be pleased with me."

"If she is still there, then why does she not reappear?"

"I-I do not want to make you upset with me and-and be locked back up. More than anything sir, I do not want to be locked away again. So I-I am trying to be good. I'm sorry for not pleasing you."

"Interesting. You may eat." Food appeared on the table in front of us and I looked at him. Waited for him to begin, but he didn't. He just looked at me. "You are not hungry?"

"I-I am sir. I am just waiting for you to begin. That-that is how it has always been."

"So it is. I am not hungry. You are to eat and are free to wander until I come fetch you for bed."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Yes. And in your wanderings you are to stay away from the lower levels. No matter what am I understood?"

"Yes sir I understand." _How could I not? He was going to begin breaking Sonia. The girl I damned. I understood completely. I only hoped that he would be kind to her, unlike he was with some other girls. _

"Very well. Good evening Poppet."

"Good evening sir. And thank you for the books."

"Yes. Now you cannot say that I never gave you anything."

"No sir. Thank you for your kindness." _And then he was gone and I was left to eat all alone. And the thought crossed my mind that perhaps he won't focus his anger on me. Not while he had Sonia. Such a cruel thought it was that I felt horrid for thinking it but how could I not. While I to am a prisoner, I still wish to be his favorite so that I may be treated better than the others. What happened to the old Hermione that would fight for the weak and defenseless? I know that she is still there but she is caged out of fear. Because no matter what I do. No matter the course I take, the books I read, the dreams of escape that I have every night. I always came back to the reality that I would always be his. His alone._

_

* * *

_

**Well that's that. Have a lovely eveing and please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope that your own works are going well. Good night. -Sevy14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well my friends I must admit to you that I am not really sure where I am going with this story. It originally was going to be a long shot but now as I continue on I have no plot or real idea as to what path it is going to take. But I shall do my best to figure out where I'm going and hopefully in the process I will get back on track and give you something good to read. So enjoy the update and I hope that you have a lovely weekend. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Poppet it is time for you to retire."

_His voice startling me I turn to look at him, I'm sure my eyes looked as though I were a child that had just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. _"What? Oh yes sir. I apologize for being out of my room at this hour."

"No need to apologize Poppet, I shall escort you."

"Thank you sir." _I don't know why I was so thankful, it wasn't as though I couldn't find my way. I suppose it is because I liked the idea that I wasn't alone anymore. Merlin I hated being alone, but I find that I'm more alone than not now that I am his. _

"Lucius, I thought I told you to call me Lucius."

"I-yes of course, I apologize, Lucius."

"Very good. Now, what have you been up to this evening?"

"Just reading about potions really." _Thinking about what you're doing to that poor girl. _

"Ah… Any reason?"

"N-no, just interested in potions that is all. How was your evening?" _Probably happy you're ruining a little girls life._

"It went well. You did not wander too close now did you?"

"No Lucius, you forbid me to."

"Yes, that is true, but you've been known to disobey in the past have you not?"

"I have not disobeyed you I- I mean, yes, I suppose I have. I am sorry." _Disobeyed you my arse. More like you just wanted to punish me for no reason because you felt like it._

"Mmhmm. You are here my dear."

"Thank you for escorting me to my room."

"You are most welcome. You have been very good today I shall return your parchment and scrolls to your room tomorrow."

"Thank you Lucius, you are too kind. Will you-I mean good evening."

"Will I what Poppet?"

"Will you be staying this evening?" _I can't believe I'm asking him, even though I hate him, I still need him. Why? I hate this dependence, this power he has over me._

"No. Good night Poppet."

"Good night." _And with that he bent down and kissed my forehead, in a manner that a father would a daughter and then shut the door on me. I was alone and I did not like the quiet-the stillness that my room held. Turning I walk to my bath to find that it is already on, my room anticipating my need for comfort. Laying there I cannot help but wonder what he did to Sonia, what she screamed at him, or if he did anything at all except stare and watch her. I noticed that while I felt guilty about her imprisonment I also felt a feeling of jealousy wash over me. I felt ashamed immediately as the wave of jealousy passed and my shame soon turned to pity as I thought of my fate and the fate of Sonia. Briefly I wondered if Lucius had any other girls here at the manor or at any of his other homes. I think to myself that he must, how could he not, but then again, how can I make that judgment? I have been locked away for so long that I do not know what has been going on here in the manor. Getting out of the tub my body feels calm, relaxed, the warmth of the water having soothed my muscles and made my head relax into a sleepy state. Laying in bed I can't help myself as my thoughts drift to him. He's probably in his study doing whatever it is he does in there. My last thought was wondering when he was next going to visit me in my room for the night and how much I wanted to feel that warmth as he lay next to me. Even if it was him and even if I was his alone._

* * *

**Well that's that my friends. I hope that you enjoyed this short little chapter. Have a good weekend and as usual, happy reading. -Sevy14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys how are you? Good I hope. I worked on my descriptions, hopefully it is better. I find that this chapter popped into my head, much like this story, and now it's out, ready for you to read and review(hopefully crossing fingers and wishing on my lucky four leaf clover). Anyways, enjoy and have a great night. –Sevy14**

* * *

_I open my eyes and am startled to see that Lucius is sitting in the chair beside my bed. I am unsure how long he has been there but it must have been awhile since he has dosed off. I take this time which may never come again to truly study him. He has one hand curled into a fist and his head was resting against it. His face calm, I wondered if he ever dreamed, but I quickly threw out that idea, I'm sure he doesn't, how could he? There were no lines of distress or tension on his face, just aristocratic arches and dips where the nose and eyes meet a soft rise where the lips get plumper and then it fades down, his cheeks prominent and his hair pulled back, perfect, immaculate as ever. He looks like an angel. How long I lay there looking at him I don't know, but his voice startles me and he opens his eyes._

"Good morning Hermione."

_His greeting was a sign to me that this morning would be anything but good. He doesn't call me Hermione unless he's upset with me. _"Good morning Lu-"

"Sir. It's sir to you."

"Y-yes sir." _I wonder what I had done to deserve his anger. Only to realize that I don't have to deserve or do anything to receive it, it only matters on his mood. _

"You have been very bad. I was informed that in your wanderings last night you ventured into the south wing. What have I told you of the south wing?"

"I-I didn't go to the south wing sir. I swear. You said it was off limits-I learned my lesson last time." _Yeah because last time I got locked in here for god knows how long. _"I swear sir, I didn't. I went straight to the library and read, I didn't go anywhere near the south wing. I swear it." _I'm sure I sounded desperate, but I really didn't want to be locked away again._

"I was going to give you back your scrolls and parchment today, but now I am not sure if you should get them back. Whom do I believe? You… or my source?"

_I don't know if he's asking me or if it's a rhetorical question. I stay quiet because I am unsure. Only blinking up from him in my bed, I know he can tell I'm frightened because I'm shaking, it's probably all the adrenaline that's going through my body. I'm trying to figure out who would've said anything to him, who else is here? I didn't know besides Sonia, how could I? I've been locked up and suddenly I'm angry. I'm sure he can tell because he just raises an eyebrow as he looks back at me, his hand now upon his chin, one finger resting on his cheek ever so elegantly. My tongue getting the better of my brain starts to move,_ "How could _I _know who you should believe sir? The only other person that I know that is here beside you and I is Sonia. Remember, I've been locked up until very recently. I've followed your rules and been put in permanent lockdown because of-of _Dory _which by the way was completely false. Nothing happened either time and especially the second time _when I didn't even do anything_. I think that you just like getting mad at me and frankly it's getting annoying and it's somewhat childish. If someone saw me, then maybe someone else was in the _BLOODY LIBRARY!_" _I stop, trying to catch my breath and I realized that I had just screamed at him and it felt good. Very, very good. But only because I'd been so resentful about that last time. I'm surprised that he allowed me to continue my rant and I've deflated, my anger subsided and I'm scared and somewhat sorry for what I said, although I cannot fathom why. I think that I must have Stokholm syndrome or something because who else would feel sorry for defending themselves against a captor? _"I-I'm sorry I yelled you sir. I suppose that-that I was just frustrated by your accusations. They're untrue, I swear it. I was no where near the south wing, only the library. Promise." _He just looks at me and then gets up and walks towards the window. I don't know what he's thinking, I wish I was a mind reader so I could know what is coming._

"I am holding a party for some business associates this Friday. I expect you to be on your best behavior, am I understood?"

_I nod in agreement. _

"I have taken the liberty for purchasing a dress for you as well as some new jewelry- I like to spoil you don't I Hermione?"

_He's using my name, not a good thing. But he's expecting an answer this time, _"Yes sir." _My answer is bitter on my tongue and I'm resentful of it._

"Now, about this wandering issue. Perhaps it isn't you that is the wanderer then is it?"

_I just look at him, I don't know what to say because I have no idea who his source is. He turns to look at me for a minute and then stares back out the window._

"Why is it that Dory dislikes you so?"

_Dory! I hate her. _"I do not know sir." _Perhaps you should ask the stupid bint. She's always trying to get me in trouble. _"Is-is she the one that said I was in the south wing?" _Is that where he keeps all of his other girls when he's broken them?_

"You do not know why or you won't tell? I find it odd that she has such an intense dislike for you, have you done something to make her feel this way?"

_An indignant _"No." _rises up out of my throat before I can stop it and he turns to look at me completely, his face a cool mask of indifference._

"Get up."

_I do. _

"Put your robe on and follow me."

_I don the robe and walk around the bed, waiting for him to move._

"Slippers too."

_Retracing my steps around the large bed I slip the slippers onto my feet and then follow him out the door. Through the long hallway we walked, there wasn't a sound from any portrait as we walked past which made me anxious. Usually they were talking, laughing amongst themselves only to stop once we walked by and then start again once we are past the frame but this time nothing. I start to glance at them and notice that there isn't anyone in the portraits, my anxious grows into worry and I begin to knead my hands. Looking at Lucius his back is stiff and I can tell that he must have been up for awhile, especially if he fell asleep while watching me. Which made me wonder if he watched me often and how come I never knew or noticed, this only causes me more concern. We slow and he stops in the middle of the hallway, the foyer grand and mighty-I feel weak and suddenly I would rather be in my room than out here. _

"Sit in that chair and don't move."

_I sit and he looks at me for a moment before he turns towards the south wing. I can hear his shoes making small clicking noises upon the marble until the sound dies and there is nothing, he is too far away. Minutes pass and I begin to fidget. I'm cold just in my bathrobe and slippers and I feel exposed, but I suppose that's just how Lucius wants me to be-uncomfortable. There is a chair right across from me and I can only hope that it isn't Dory that is supposed to sit there, but my prayers seem to go unanswered as she and Lucius come into view down the hallway. I frown in obvious dislike. She is dressed up and dolled up in jewelry and make up, I feel ugly and disgusting in my sleeping attire, I don't care how expensive it must have been. He sits her down next to me, I'm sure he notices my apparent discomfort and obvious disapproval of her as well as her reaction to me. She has the nerve to huff and turn her head away, her action making it impossible for her to see Lucius raise an eyebrow and his jaw get a tick. One point to me I think. I've learned early on to always try and have my eyes upon him-except when he disapproves of it. _

"Dory, it is apparent that you have a dislike for Hermione, why?"

_She just looks at him. The stupid girl, doesn't she know that he expects an answer when he speaks. _

"I said-"

"I heard you. I refuse to speak about such a disgrace."

_I've gasped at her blatant disrespect, even I don't do that and Lucius has made it apparent that no matter the infraction, it'll just be a lock up-nothing more. It is obvious that she feels superior to whatever rules I have to follow and I'm sure she is supposed to follow them to. I see his face tense up and then relax. He's trying to keep his cool. I just look at him, unsure if he wishes for me to say something back to her but when he looks at me I just shrug, I have nothing to say in reply, there wasn't anything to go off of. _

"You see! She can't even reply on her own. She's a disgrace. Worthless."

_Bothered by her words, I merely look at Lucius because he is the one with all the power here. Not me. Not her. Him. _

"Hermione, what is your response."

_For a second I look at him and then I speak, _"I think, that her opinion on me does not matter. Because she is unimportant to me. What is important is what you think because you control my fate-my livelihood, not me, and certainly not _her_." _The last word being the only one that put any sort of emotion into I only look at him because it is as I said, he is the only one who does matter-I know that. This is a game to him, I know this and I will win. Dory will not beat me. _

"My opinion matters! You are just to ignorant to see that it does."

_In truth, it is her that is ignorant and I move to reply but then stop, he has not given me permission. I will not speak unless spoken to, I must remember the rules of his game. _

"You may speak."

"It is not I who is ignorant but you. For as long as you believe you even have an opinion while you where his crest around your neck then you are the ignorant one." _I look at her as I address her, and I can see the vein in her neck pulsing and her face becoming red and splotchy. But I keep my calm and my face impassive, Lucius is a good teacher. Let nobody see your emotions, I must remember not to let myself out because if I did, I'd rip her a new one I despise her so. _

"Why I never?! If you think that you can just-"

"SILENCE!"

_He yells and it shocks her, the loudness in his voice startles me as well but I hope that it didn't show. I look at him and she looks up at him as well but recovers and then changes her tune._

"But Lucius, you said that I was your favorite and that she was just a distraction-a pretty, sweet, innocent distraction and that I was your favorite girl. That she is nothing and that I am everything."

_I smile at her words, it is a small smile and I do not try to hide it, Lucius only quirks his eyebrow at me but nothing more. She is continuing on though._

"You said that it was time to move on from her, that her time has come and gone and that I would be your favorite, the one that you would visit the most. The one that you would take out on adventures and that we would go places. You said that you would allow me freedom and-"

"I may have said those things but that does not mean they were true. You are nothing to me Dory. I use you anyway I see fit. Just as I use her anyway I see fit. It is true, she is a distraction but she is _my _distraction and I intend to keep her _my_ _innocent, sweet, pretty distraction_, while you are only a passing fancy-one that I am growing greatly tired of. You _think_ that you matter, that you have a _voice_-you don't. _I_ am the one with the _power_ and you-you must do as I say. The crest upon your neck shows that you are _my slave, my property, you are mine alone_. It is obvious to me now that you dislike my Poppet because she has more privileges than you do. have you been telling me lies about her hoping to have her removed so that you may take her place?"

_His rant is terrifying yet comforting all at the same time and I find myself somewhat confused by the emotions in my body. She is looking at him in shock and disbelief and then she looks at me and back up at him. Finally she answers,_

"I-I no."

_He raises an eyebrow at her and briefly I wonder if that's where Snape learned to use his eyebrows from seeing Lucius do it. Each time it evokes a certain question or thought-one that is blatantly obvious. Looking from me to him and back to me again she only gapes her mouth moving up and down up and down like a fish out of water. It were comical if it weren't all to true. She was a fish, way out of water-nobody messed with Lucius Malfoy and can only imagine what her punishment will be for lying to him about me. _

"I-I only wanted…"

"You admit to deceiving me then?"

_She only gapes. _"Yes." _Barely a whisper._

_His face contorts and she shrinks back in fear. Involuntarily I feel myself do so as well, I know that face, I saw it many times during my breaking but then his face shifts back into indifference and she offers him a weak smile, I know she thinks that maybe he's going to forgive her-allow her this one mistake. But I know better. My hands are gripping my chair and I can feel my crossed calves flexed to their max in anticipation as to what's to happen. Part of me is happy, the other part identifies with Dory, she only wanted more attention-she just wanted more. Suddenly he snaps up, standing at his tallest he strides over to the door and opens it, motioning for someone to come through. My mouth drops in shock as Draco steps through, I hadn't thought he'd survived the war, but it's apparent he did. I'm curious as to how but that thought is rushed from my mind at why he was here, had he been living here the entire time? I could feel a small smile find it's way to my lips. It'd been such a long time since I saw a familiar face, even if it was him. Lucius sees me and looks at me and I look down, but his eyes are still upon me. I look up again, my face schooled to show indifference only he is a foot in front of me and looking down at me, his eyes narrowed._

"Why were you smiling?"

_For a second I thought it would be better to not answer him and shrug, but he would be very displeased and it appears that at the moment he is okay with me. _"It has been awhile since I've seen a face from my past-it-it was just nice to know a classmate survived. That is all." _I hoped what I said was believed, I know that he is prone to jealous rages and I really didn't want to be locked up over a misunderstanding._

"That is all?"

"Yes sir. That is all." _I hope he sees how sincere I am._

"You did not greet him Poppet. That was rude."

"I-I apologize. I did not know I was allowed to. I shall do so next time."

"If it is Draco, then you may greet him."

_The look on his face says that it is _if _I see him again and then he turns to look at his son and then back at me. I pick up on his cue, _"Good morning Draco." _As soon as his name leaves my mouth I take in air, I wasn't sure if I should've said that or Mr. Malfoy, but when I look up at Lucius he only nods._

"Granger. I must admit, it is nice to see a familiar face."

_I look at him shocked, but do not say anything. Has he been in lock down just as I have? Is that why the north wing has been shut off completely, it wasn't even possible to see down the long hall way of the wing, the door had been closed and locked for as long as I could remember. _

"Draco, this is Dory. Dory has taken it upon herself to _deceive_ me and inform me on more than _one_ occasion about Poppet's whereabouts in the manor as well as having _friends._"

_The last word of his sentence he looks down at me his face in disgust and I know that it is of my past incident with that boy, the one from long ago that he is speaking of and not that of Dory's lies. I can only look down, hoping he sees how sorry I am for making him mad. _

"That is not good, father does not like being deceived Dory."

_I can tell Draco is choosing his words carefully, he to is afraid of his father but at least he's his only son and has that protection, neither Dory nor I have that safeguard._

"Son, why don't you tell Dory a story about deception and what happens to those that deceive me. In any way."

"Yes sir."

_Dory looks as though she is about to throw up. But I am somewhat proud of her, she is holding her head up, even though she's shaking with fear and just looks at Draco. He continues on, while Lucius moves to stand behind my chair._

"I was not the first born son to my father."

_At this statement I look up at him, I hadn't known that, but then again, I didn't know much about the Malfoy's aside from the general knowledge when I was in school. Draco looked at me, but turned his attention to Dory who was looking at him with such attention that it shocked even me._

"I had an elder brother. His name was Lucien. When I was five years old, Lucien would have been nine, father was having a business party and we were to stay up on the upper levels of the manor. At the time I wanted to be just like Lucien, he was my elder brother, I thought the world of him. Lucien convinced me that we should go downstairs, he said it was to check on mum. You see Dory, I'm somewhat of a "mama's boy" as it is called. So I agree with him, since it was for mother's well being. I knew that my father wanted us to remain upstairs but Lucien had said mother was not well earlier and that she would appreciate having us check up on her, we might even get some extra cookies. This let me to push aside fathers words. We had been downstairs for probably ten minutes. We had to look for mother without being seen which is very hard especially when you're five and are curious about everything and everyone-like I was. At the time, father had a long line of knights that stood in the foyer to the manor, I thought that there were thousands, turns out, only twenty. My brother, with all of his might, pushed the last knight and it fell, a domino affect occurring with each one, he turning and fleeing to his room upstairs and leaving me to my fate. Turns out, the last knight to fall, landed on fathers most important client, knocking him out cold and making him bleed. Needless to say the dinner party was over. Fathers client was an elderly wizard from an old family in Germany I think it was and he died from the impact. So I stood there, at the beginning of the knights and my father stood there at the end staring at me. I knew that it wasn't right to run since I didn't do anything so I walked to my father, and waited. When father didn't say anything I said that Lucien had done it and that we were only down there to check on mother because she wasn't feeling well earlier. It was then that father informed me that mother was visiting her parents and wasn't even in the manor. He told me to stand just where I was and he saw the guests out apologizing profusely. Once gone he ordered the elves to clean up the mess and then picked me up and carried me to my room, shutting me in and locking me in. The only thing I could hear from my brothers room was him say that it was me and then he told the same story I did. And then the sound of my father shutting Lucien's door and walk down the hallway."

_And then Draco stopped. I wasn't sure if it was strategic or not but he did and he just looked at Dory, then to me, then to Lucius. After about a minute of silence Dory said,_

"Well? What happened to Lucien, did he get in trouble? You can't just stop there. What. Happened?"

"That's just it Dory. He lied to my father, deceived him."

"And?"

"And there is only _one _Malfoy heir instead of two."

_Silence filled the room as his words sank in blanketing us. I shivered slightly and I know that Lucius was aware. Moving from his place behind my chair his hand brushes along my shoulder. _

"Draco, take Dory back to her room and then do what I asked you."

"Yes father."

_Dory appeared to be near tears, I'm sure she understood quite well what sort of man Lucius was from that story. Whether or not it was true, it was affective, I'll give Draco that. Picking her up they walk away into the darkness of the south wing and again it is me sitting in the chair in the foyer. Lucius looks at me from his vantage point and then turns and walks away. Unsure of what to do I stay, he has not told me to move and I do not want to get in trouble. After a few minutes I start to get anxious, I am cold, hungry, and I have to use the restroom when the quiet sound of footsteps reaches my ears and I am relieved that Lucius is returning. But it is not him, it's Draco. He stops, locking the door to the south wing with a key from his pocket and then looks at me. For a few seconds we stare at each other._

"Come on Granger. Father told me to take you back to your room."

_I look at him, wary of being told what to do by anyone else but him. Deciding that I'd rather wait and see if it was a test and Lucius wanted to know if I would go with anyone else I shake my head no and stare at him._

"Come on Grange, I don't have all day. This is father's order."

_I just look at him and hold onto the chair more, my knuckles turning white. With a sigh he sits down in the chair once occupied by Dory and looks back._

"Granger. Move!"

_In his most forceful voice I'm sure. _"Your father didn't tell me to listen to anyone else but him and I am _not _getting in trouble because of anyone else telling me to do something." _He just sighs and stares at me. I wonder why he just doesn't use his wand, I would have but then a thought occurs that maybe he doesn't have one anymore, maybe it got taken away like mine did._

"Granger-"

"No!" _My tone resolute he just looks at me and I look at him. Suddenly I hear footsteps and I look up. Draco stands and bows his head at the person behind me._

"Poppet. Do as Draco asks, from now on you may listen to him if he speaks to you. Understood?"

"Yes sir." _I nod and stand, looking at Draco and shrugging as if to say I told you I wasn't moving unless he said I could. Looking back at me he only rolls his eyes and beings to walk._

"Father."

"Draco. Poppet."

_Was the only response he got. _

"Oh and Poppet?"

_I turn and face him. _"Yes sir?"

"Who do you belong to?"

_I return his gaze calmly, this is nothing new._ "You sir."

"Good. I just wanted you to remember that."

_He says it all with a small smile on his face and I only nod and then turn and begin walking again once he's left the foyer._

"Granger, why did he want you to remember, surely you two have gone over that a million times."

_I just look at his back and sigh. _"He only wants me to voice out loud that I am his alone."

"I see."

_Was the only response I get, while the words that Lucius said to me course through my brain and my head eats away at my answer. Who do I belong to? You of course. I'm yours, forever. And Draco, he doesn't know anything about Lucius and I, he just doesn't know. That is Lucius' way of telling me that I am his and that he cares. But that he only cares because I am his alone._

* * *

**And well my friends, that is all for this chapter. I'm not sure whether or not I shall be leaving it here or continuing on. I like the idea of stopping it because it leaves so much up to the imagination but then again, I know as a reader that sometimes drives me insane when I don't know. So I will leave it up to you-What shall I do, leave it as is or continue on? Now that's out of the way; I hope you enjoy your weekend and have a lovely night. Happy reading friends. –Sevy14**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

_As Draco led me back to my room my mind was racing with questions for him. I wanted to ask him this, ask him that, but I never said a word. I only glanced up at him. Stopping just outside my door he opened it and stepped back. As I stepped through I turned to look at him, to see him staring at me back. _"Thank you for walking me back."

"Father instructed me to do so."

_And so you did, nobody disobeys Lucius Malfoy. I smiled at him, just a soft smile, _"Well if it's all the same, thank you." _I watched as he turned to go. I paused for a minute and then stepped back out through the door, _"Draco?" _I called down the hallway._

"Yeah Granger?"

"It was really nice seeing a familiar face. I know I see your father but-but it was nice seeing a classmate."

"Yeah."

_Was all he said as he stood there and looked at me. Shrugging I gave him a small smile, _"Well uh, I hope you have a good day"

"You to Granger."

_And then he turned and walked away. Nodding I step back into my run and go to take a bath. As the water ran I thought about the events of today and what lay in store for me in the coming days. Stopping the water I step in and lay down relishing in the warm blanket that covers my body as the water rushes over my curves. I smile, laying there smelling the lavender scent that the water has and I just relax, all the stresses of my morning evaporating along with the hot steam that rose from the tub. After thirty minutes I rise, wrapping myself within a towel. Stopping before the mirror I pause and take a deep breath in. Aside from all that has happened I still look healthy, vibrant, and young. I can feel the sorrow building up but I refuse to think of it on this day, no, I won't let my own fears and sorrows overtake me today. I put my clothes on, they're actually mine, he let me keep them. My fathers Oxford sweatshirt, my mums old t-shirt that she got when we visited Disneyland when I was seven and my favorite pair of jeans, I felt like home in these clothes. Exiting the bathroom feeling better I'm startled to see Lucius standing at my window. I just sit there and wait for him to speak but he doesn't. So I move across the room to stand next to him gazing out at the window. He just stands there, hands clasped behind his back and I wait. _

"You look out this window often."

_At his voice I turn to look up at him, but realizing that it wasn't a question I just look back out the window. He didn't speak again for a couple more minutes, startling me when he turned and took my left arm in his hand._

"You took a long bath, any reason?"

"No, not really, just wanted to relax is all I suppose." _My own voice sounding somewhat alien, I couldn't figure out why. He just nods and releases my arm, turning back to the window he sighs. It's almost a silent one but I hear it. _

"You stepped out of your room once you returned, you know I dislike it when you do not stay in your room."

_I swallow and nod at him. _"I-I apologize sir, I just wanted to tell him that it was nice seeing a familiar face."

"You see my face."

_His voice had hardened somewhat and is back was rigid instead of relaxed as before and I could tell that he hadn't finished his sentence. Taking a chance I take a deep breath I look down and then turn to face him. _"You think I fancy your son, don't you?" _He says nothing but I see his nostrils flare. Smiling, I put my hand upon his arm, thinking this is definitely not how the rules go, but today is going to be a day of courage. _"If that is the case, which I believe it is, let me inform you sir, that I do not fancy your son, it is only that he is someone I grew up with. Regardless of the fact that we were always fighting, he is a childhood face, I hope that even you can see how that would be sentimental in my Gryffindor eyes." _The tick in his jaw lessons somewhat and I know that he's heard me. Removing my hand from his arm I look up at his face. _"Besides, is it terribly wrong for me to want conversation or friendship? I know how you feel about me conversing with others-especially men, but your son, I fail to see how that could be damaging?" _Lucius only squints his eyes and clear my throat and turn, walking back to my bed I sit down looking at him. He turns to face me, his face cold and his eyes indifferent._

"You want a friend?"

_I know he thinks that I feel as though his attentions are not enough. _"You're busy a lot sir. And-and sometimes I don't see you. It's nice to converse with someone but I know how you feel, that is why I've never brought it up." _I say, looking at him in the eyes._

"Were you attracted to him?"

_Shocked by his question I look up at him. _"Him? Draco? No. I-no sir."

"I was not talking about my son."

_Oh. _"You mean that boy?" _He just looks at me. _"No. It was nice to talk to someone. I don't like being alone, I didn't feel so…" _I fall silent, my face a frown in thought. _"You had left and I was so used to having your presence, our one-sided conversations it was nice to have someone talk back to me and not at me." _I blush a bit at my confession. _"Sir I-I didn't mean that the way it sounded it, well at the time we had more one-sided conversations and well… It was nice to be talked to and not the one that has to do the talking." _My admission made me giggle a bit I had just done all the talking in this situation. I look up at him, his eyebrows are narrowed but that is the only change to his demeanor. _

"I see."

_Is all he said and just looks at me. _"I was not aware that he had an attraction to me, well not until you got mad at me and then I was locked up in here like Rapunzal's purity and he disappeared like the lochness monster." _I said, sighing afterwards. _"I don't know how you could think that I had feelings for him, but then again, I never looked at it from our point of view."

"Why do you wear those; they are filthy."

_I look down and self-consciously hug myself. _"They make me feel home."

"This is your home."

_Was his only response… I nod, _"This is my prison sir. A beautiful, intriguing, quiet prison." _I notice his eyes narrow at my response but other than that, nothing changes. He crosses the room to the doorway and stops as he opens it. _

"You are free to roam today. I would advise you to stay away from the south wing." _He pauses. _"You are allowed to speak to Draco if you run across him. But only _if _you run across him."

_I nod. _"Yes sir." _He turns and walks through the door-leaving it open for me. I stand and slip my slippers on and head towards the door. I'll get to go to the library today. He's been leaving me some parchment and quills in there so perhaps I'll get to take some notes to come back and write. Just as I reach the door I gasp, he's just outside of it._

"There are a few guests for you in the library."

_I just look at him, my face confused. How could I have a guest? He must have read my face, he just smiled._

"Think of it as a late Christmas present."

_And then he was gone. Taking off down the hallway disappearing into the darkness, the vastness of his manor never ceases to amaze me, it's really huge. I practically run to the library, my excitement bursting through just as I explode through the door. Stopping I look around but I don't see anyone. Breathing heavily I start to feel the sadness creep up, had this just been a horrible joke for Lucius to play on me? I walk towards the center of the library, moving around the book shelves until I heard low voices. I stopped for a minute to try and identify the voices but they had also stopped, obviously hearing my footsteps so I walk forward only to stop suddenly, my mouth falling open, my heart dropping. I burst into a huge smile, shock stuck upon my face. _"Neville? Luna? Professor Snape?" _And then I feel that awful blackness creep up and take me, my shock disappearing as I blacked out. _

* * *

**Well my friends. That's that for this chapter. As you've probably guessed, I've decided to continue this story. I threw you a screwball didn't I? Should be interesting what happens in the coming chapters. Well please let me know what you think and I hope to have an update for you soon. Have a lovely weekend. –Sevy14**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Well here is yet another update. I hope that you like it and that it is a little more informational than my previous chapters. Have a lovely day. –Sevy14**

* * *

_Waking up I see Neville leaning over me, with Luna just beside him, Professor Snape and Lucius in the background. I groan and Neville reaches forward. _"Ugh…" _I manage to get out._

"Are you okay 'Mione? Gosh, we didn't mean to startle you like that, honest."

_I smile weakly at his words, _"Yes, I'm fine, just shocked is all. What are you doing here?" _Neville begins to answer but Lucius cuts him off._

"We-"

"They are here because I've asked for Severus to bring them here."

_I look at him, his face is stony and Professor Snape is stern as well, but his face is less harsh than I remember his face being. _"Oh well, thank you sir." _I say, cautiously thinking that something must be up. I know he said that it was a late Christmas present but surely, there must be something else going on. _

"You are free to speak with your friends until Severus and I return." _After this, he and Severus turn and walk out of the library before I had even a chance to respond._

_Sitting up, I turn my attention to Neville and Luna. _"How are you guys? It's been forever." _I say, hugging Neville and then in turn Luna. I realize that I'm smiling, they are too. _"I am so happy to see you," _I say._

"We've been okay. After the war," _Neville stops, swallowing a couple of times and then he continues, _"The Professor bought us. We're really lucky. He treats us well, and made us complete our education-he has continued teaching us potions. Me! Even me!"

_Neville shakes his head in astonishment. I smile, _"I'm glad that you're okay. I was so worried when I was led off the auction stage and into Lucius' possession. I thought for sure I'd die-but as you can see, I'm still here." _Luna's voice floats in, light and cheery as ever,_

"Yes, it is good to be alive and well these days."

_We sit there in silence for a minute just looking at each other, I look down and then back up. Taking a quick breath I ask, _"Have you guys heard anything of the others?" _I had not allowed to think of them since I was first captured and brought here to the Manor, it was always too hard for me to think about but now, not it seems as though their presence has brought me courage. _

_Luna shakes her head in the affirmative and Neville takes a breath and then looks around, as if the thousands of musty books would tell on is if we said something out of line. _"Well, as far as we know of, only, you, Luna and myself, Dean, and the Creevey's are in captivity. But everyone else though is free or-or in hiding." _The last part he says with a fierce whisper and a look around the library. _

"Oh…" _I say, not really sure where to take the conversation. Neville just looks down and Luna looks over at him, and takes his hand in hers. I smile at them. I notice a small gold band with a tiny diamond on her hand and Neville too has a small gold band on his. _"Oh, did you two get married?"

_Luna's face light's up, _"Yes! We got married six months ago."

"Oh I am so happy for you two." _I respond, my face lit with happiness for them. Then I frown. _"You've been married for six months, then-then how long have we been captives?"

"We've-"

"It is time to say goodbye to your friends."

"Ugh!" _I groan in frustration, rolling my eyes and flexing my hands only to return a meek and submissive look to Lucius' own raised eyebrow, taught mouth, stern looking face. There was so much I wanted to say to them-to ask. To know just how long I had been held. I know at least two years but that can't be accurate because I was held in the dungeons for so long that it must be more-I must be missing some years. Reluctantly I stand, walking over to Luna who had moved to the Professor's side, I lean in and hug her, _"It was so good to see you and congratulations." _She smiles and hugs me back. _

"You to."

_Next, I turn to Neville, _"I'm going to miss you so much. Good luck with everything and congratulations."

_He hugs me back, tightening his grip too. _"It was great seeing you 'Mione. Really." _His hug lingering until Lucius clears his throat and I look at him over Neville's shoulder. Reluctantly, I release Neville, my heart dropping further and further as our hands finally disconnect. I watch as one of the house elves leads them away and I feel forlorn, alone, and depressed. Much like I used to feel when Lucius' first brought me back to the Manor. _

"I would like to return to my room sir, suddenly, I feel tired." _I look down the hallway past where they'd just departed and I feel Lucius move around me, his hands coming up to my shoulders he tightens them and then lets go. _

"Tired? I very much doubt that tired is the feeling you're experiencing at this moment. I would appreciate it… Hermione, that you do not lie to me."

_As he speaks, he comes back into my vision. I don't look at him, but I can feel his eyes upon me. _"If it is all the same sir, I am tired and wish to return to my room, if that is alright with you." _I don't look at him, I know that I am close to tears and I'm sure he can tell. _

"Very well, come along."

_I follow him, the winding halls of his Manor a blur to me, and the whispering of the portraits past through my consciousness as I walk behind him. My mind in silent rapture I just walk behind him until he stops, opening my door I step in, without a look or word to him. I cross the room and get up onto my bed. I hear nothing from Lucius except the quite click of my door and then in my beautiful prison, my body erupts into a fit of tears. _

* * *

"Tork, could you tell father that I wish to speak with him."

"Yes master Draco."

_Within a ten minutes, I hear father coming down the hallway and I prepare myself for him. I press my hands over my clothes, smoothing my clothes out of sheer nerves. I hear father come to stand just outside of my door and the doorknob turns and I find myself in the middle of the room, nervous at meeting my father once again._

"You wish to speak to me Draco?"

"Yes sir. I-I was wondering if tomorrow, I may spend time with Granger." _I look at him and his face contorts and I shrink back. _"_I just stop. I didn't really know where to go and I knew that she was father's treasure and prized possession._

"You want to spend time with her?"

"Yes sir." _His voice was calm, cold, and his face was shadowed, I should have lit the room better, but alas here we are. I look at him in the eyes, I know that he won't see it as a challenge, he can't but with father, I am never sure. _

"And why is that Draco?"

_I swallow. _"She is intelligent sir, and I would like to talk with someone that doesn't think about just screwing me to get a better room in the manor sir, and-and we can talk about potions and transfiguration."

"That is interesting Draco. Very interesting. Perhaps you may."

_I nod and look down. _

"I think that perhaps I shall use your wish to see her to see what happens between Dory and Hermione. Yes, perhaps that is what will happen. For now though, you're to stay in your room and do not leave."

"Yes sir." _I nod. With that, father crisply nodded and then turned out of the room shutting the door swiftly behind him._

* * *

**Ah, I know. I know. I suppose you'll just have to wait to see what happens next chapter. I'm sorry, it is terribly cruel of me BUT I hope that you did enjoy this chapter. Have a lovely week my friends. **


	8. Not an Update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I've caught some time in my schedule and I here is an update for you. I apologize that it's taken longer than I previously thought. Good news, I shall be done with school in less than a month and such my nights will once again return to my muse and its creations. I hope you all enjoy the update.. –Sevy14**

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

The sun rose slowly into the dark night sky. I had probably only slept an hour or two-three at the most. Funny really, one would expect to sleep more after crying the length of Nile like I had, but sleep eluded me. So I had moved to sit in front of the window, gazing out at the starry night. In the faded light of the stars and moon I could make out the bats flying through the air and across the vast land of the manor I'm able to watch the eternal dance of the fireflys as their lights twisted, hopped, turned, and flitted through out the night. But it's day now and I do not know what to expect, one never does in the Manor. Standing, I move to my bed and lay down, closing my eyes and willing my brain to rest, if even for a moment.

* * *

**Breakfast in the Manor Between Father and Son:**

I had nearly been late to the table, father would not have been pleased. He was hard to please. Of course, the look of disdane that graced his features as I rushed to my seat, to his right, as quickly as I could in silence was not lost on me. Nor was the eerie silence that overtook me as I chanced a glance in his direction and then around the room. Within minutes, juice, bacon, eggs, and fruit were upon the table and I reached forward to dig in only to be stopped by father's cleared throat.

"You still are too eager for your own good at times my son."

"Yes father." I say and retract my hand and place it on my lap. Waiting for him to take his food I would like to think his statement to be endearing, one meant with care but I can't cheat myself-nor my feelings. Father is a cold man. His heart beating for nothing but dominating control, power, wealth, and of course, the Dark Lord. Minutes pass and I sit in my thoughts when fathers voice cuts through my ears and pierces my brain.

"Would you like to play a game son?"

I look up at him, a game? "Sir?" What sort of game could he be speaking of?

"Your request last evening has made me think." He says inbetween sipping his juice. "And being the good father than I am, who am I to deny my son his wish of a… friend."

This last part I note was said in a lower tone and a slight chill ran through my body. "Thank you father." I say, raising my eyes to his. He nods and continues,

"It's been awhile since you and I have done anything together hasn't it?"

"…" I make to respond but father continues, apparently that was a rehtorical question.

"Today, I think you shall get to hold your wand again."

I look up at him-sharply. "M-my wand?" How I've missed the feel of its wood upon my palm and the power coursing through its veins.

"Yes, of course, it's all a part of the game."

"The game?" What game is he speaking of? "Sir, what game?" At this, father lowers his paper and looks at me, a glint in his eye showers me with something I can't quite place and I hold his gaze for a second longer before dropping it to my bacon.

"I think, that if you wish to see Hermione that you shall have to earn it. Just as you had to earn the right to play with your broom as a young child. This is fair don't you think?"

Fair? Of cours it isn't. "Yes father. I should have to earn any priveledges that you award me." I look up to see his eyes cornering me, my thoughts, and I will my breathe to remain calm, my palms to remain steady, and I allow my brain to stay quelled of tension. But no entrance into my thoughts comes and I look over at my father once again, only this time his eyes aren't looking at me but rather straight ahead and I turn my gaze to the door and the person standing just inside of it.

"Draco, we'll continue this conversation later. Return to your room and ask Tork to bring you breakfast."

"I-yes sir." I longed desperately to be in fathers favor, to be his pride and joy once again, but alas I was not and his bidding was all I could do. I suppose it's all I've ever done. "Sir may I get a book from the library first?"

"Go Draco!"

His eyes dart to look at mine and his steady voice hints at something unknown to me and I raise, "Yes father." I notice as I turn to look back at him once I've passed our intruder that fathers mouth was taught and I hurried to my room. Only to sit in silence at the wonder as to the happenings in the dining room.

* * *

**Well, this is all the time that I've been awarded for an update, but I hope it's enough to hold you over for a few days. I hope to update either tomorrow or the next day. Please let me know what you think. I'm rather excited about the possibilities for what could happen so your thoughts on this chapter would be a fantastic gift. Until the next time. –Sevy14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this couldn't wait. Enjoy. -sevy14**

* * *

A step forward, followed by another. "Good morning old friend."

A breath in and an exhale, while wary eyes watch the intruder. "Is there a reason why you saw fit to interrupt my breakfast Milcast?"

Reaching the table he moves the chair across from Lucius and sits. "Lucius, I meant to disrespect, I only wish to have an audience with you." A sickening smile, covered with rotting teeth.

Tense lips open, "Then you should have cleared it through the proper channels and not shown up at my home." A grate of the jaw with anticipation.

Eyebrows raise and hands open, "Of course, I apologize. But since I am here…"

Picking up his glass of juice, "What do you want?"

A small smile, "The girl."

A quirk of the head, "What. Girl?"

A sigh followed with a dull grin, "Your pet."

Feet become flat to the floor and muscles tense, "I have no pet."

A shake of the head, "Tsk. Tsk. Now Lucius, we all know you hold the golden one-or rather, the muddy one. I want her."

Raising his eyebrows Lucius responds, "Why? She is mine." She is only mine.

A scoff at his friends question and statement. "Yes, she's yours because you bought her at auction-not because you won her fairly."

In disbelief, "Fairly? By duel you mean?"

Leaning forward, a sense of urgency laces Milcasts voice, "It does not matter what I mean Malfoy, I want her and WILL have her."

Calm and collected, "Milcast, what is your purpose with her? Perhaps I can loan her to you for a day or two."

Heated and lost in his own world, Milcast speaks more to himself than Lucius, "No. I will have her as my own. As for purpose for her-I wish to soil her. Ruin her perfect face. Crush her voice and her thoughts."

A chuckle. "Well then I fear you've come too late. Her sense of purpose has been cooled. Her face, no longer perfect, but stained with sadness and despair, and her voice only speaks when I wish it to." A smirk.

Rushing to his feet Milcast makes as though to pull his wand-

"Old friend, perhaps… I have an idea."

"Idea? What kind of an idea?"

"One where this matter can be decided… Fairly." Seizing his guests attention he too rises. "Trippy!" An elf appears, shaking at her masters feet, "Bring Miss Granger to the ballroom. And retrieve my son from his room."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Did you bring your winnings from the battle?" Lucius says with a slight smile at his lips.

"They're in your foyer."

"Retrieve them and meet me in the ball room. There we shall determine the fate of… How did you say it? Oh yes, my pet." He says with a sneer and stalks out of the dining room.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later, all are in the ball room**

"Milcast, wishes to have you for his own Miss Granger."

I look over at him, have me? He can't possibly give me away. He-he can't. My focus returns to Lucius and he continues.

"BUT, I think it'd be only fair that he WIN you in a fair manner. Just as he has deducted that I acquired you in a less than fair manner."

I just look from Lucius to this… Milcast. I haven't a clue who he is or why he'd want me-especially after so long.

"Lucius, how am I to win her fairly? What game have you decided to determine her fate?"

A smile from the master of the manor, "Call forward your best dueler and there shall be a duel. Not between us, no, that would not be, fair as you say. If your guy wins, then she is yours, if she wins, then she is mine and her fate is decided by-"

"She cannot choose her own fate. She would wish to remain with you."

"That, is why my son, her enemy in every meaning of the term, will decide her fate."

I look over at my father. Me? Decide Grangers fate. What is going on? "Father?"

"You will play your role in this matter Draco, understood?"

"Yes sir." I say, swallowing my nervous anticipation.

"Milcast, your best man."

"I do not like this game. I will lose no matter what happens." He says with a voice of a sore, petulant child.

Sneering, "Well you can always back down and leave my home."

"I'd rather rot in the defecation of your worthless mudbloods!"

"Perhaps you will old friend, perhaps you will." Is his only response.

"Sir," I say, "Who is to duel on my behalf?" I look to him, fear gracing my features. What if it's Dory, I'd kill him or-or someone if it is.

"You are." He replies. "To the center of the room," he indicates to me and Milcasts slave. Standing there, without wand in hand I must look so small and frail. "Miss Granger," he says and throws me a box. My wand. "Do not, I repeat, do not think this is a chance at freedom for you. For no matter the result, you will always be a prisoner." He says to me. I look at him, something stirring within me. Then the silence of the great room is broken by Milcast,

"KILL THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

With that screamed, his slave rose his wand and hurled a spell. Throwing me back against the stone of the back room I lay on the floor, pain coursing through my body. Looking up I see the slave walking towards me, a look of victory plastered upon his face. Just as he reaches me, I hear him sneer,

"Stupid mudblood. Can't even take a hit, a waste of my time you are bitch."

Raising his wand to finish it I roll and throw a spell, he flies back to the other side of the ballroom.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mudblood."

I can feel the anger building within me. The slave rises and I block a spell and sidestep throwing one of my own. Blocking it he counters. We continue in this fashion for an eternity it seems. My heart is pounding in my ears, and my brain was alive like it had been in school. I could feel the life pouring through me and I began to feel like my old self again. Unable to block his next cast I fling back into a large pillar and my head spins with dizzying spots flying before my eyes. Somewhere in the distance I hear laughter, was it the slave or this mysterious Milcast? My body tenses as I can feel the vibrations from the slaves feet as he draws nearer to me, without sight I use the column to help me stand and I shake my head, hoping to jar my vision back to me-luckily, it did. With a throbbing head I look up in time to hear him whisper a spell and I feel my wand pulled from my grasp as though it was torn from me by a rope. Cackling in victory the slave points his wand at me and I smile, he stops at my smile and I raise my hands. Lowering his wand, sensing his victory he turns his head partially to his master, quickly I lean forward and down, my body somersaulting its way across the stone floor and I stand after one full turn to be just in front of Milcasts slave.

"Can't take a hit?"

I say and knee him in the genitals. Crumpling back he growls in anger as he drops my wand. He raises his wand and moves to utter his next spell, but I'm faster.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" The green light shooting out of my wand catches him and engulfs him in a sickly cloud and then he falls, lifeless. Out of breath, aching, and dizzy I turn to look at Lucius, Milcast, and Draco. "I think, that means victory for me."

Milcast face is pale and in shock. Lucius' is void of any emotion-imagine that, and his son, looks, well he looks so small standing next to his father. "Draco," Lucius speaks, "Should Miss Granger stay within our walls or do you wish her to go with our friend here?"

Looking from father to Granger my throat is dry and my tongue is caught in a cage behind my teeth. "I-I think she should stay father. Her talents are put to a better use here."

"Very well. Milcast, the decision has been made. She is to stay. You and your dead slave are no longer wanted here-leave."

"NO!" he screams out in anger. "She will be mine and I'll have her. You cannot stop me Malfoy."

"I can do whatever I wish. Just as I have entertained your foolish idea of attaining Miss Granger. Leave now, while you still can."

"I'm not leaving without the mudblood!"

"Then you shall rot in the defecation of my slaves if that is what you choose. Draco, take Miss Granger to her room."

"Yes father," I say and I step forward a bit, extending my hand to Granger. She moves forward, slowly, cautiously, and it occurs to me that I am unsure how she'll behave once out of father's sight. But before she reaches my side Milcast lunges forward towards her and she backs up tripping on her feet. Rushing towards her Milcast strains to reach her as she scoots herself backwards and father steps in, raising his wand, petrifying the man.

"Go with Draco."

Is all Lucius says to me and I stand quickly. Looking down at the petrified man, I stare at him for a second and then move to walk past Lucius but his hand upon my upper arm halts me.

"Wand Hermione."

I look up at him and then place my wand into his open palm.

"Good girl. Now run along. Draco, stay with her until I come."

"Yes father." I lead Granger towards the ballroom door and turn back only to see father staring back at us, I urge her faster out of the room. "Let's stop and get some books Granger, I think it may be awhile before father comes." She only nods, staring off in the distance and I wonder what she's thinking but I don't ask.

Back in the ballroom Lucius Malfoy puts wand to forearm. His dark mark burning his skin at the magic flowing underneath the wands tip meets with the wand. Conjuring a chair, the master of the house sits and waits, his patience tired enough for one day.

* * *

**Well, it appears that my muse could not be quelled today and work could wait. I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter. For those of you reading my other stories, updates will come within the week. I'm setting time aside everyday to write for you all. Have a good evening. –Sevy14.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, luckily for my stories and my muse I've been awarded a lot of free time with the fact that I do not have to work tonight, which is always nice. SO, that means I get to come back and do some more writing, which I'm happy about because I have missed writing and because I seem to be in a fanfiction writing mood, another good thing. In any event, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A mist forming in the center of the room in front of Lucius and Milcast drew Lucius' attention and he dropped to a knee. "Lucius, is there a reason why you've decided it was necessary to disturb my peace?"

With eyes lowered, Lucius speaks, "My Lord, I apologize. I would have not intruded upon your peace if it were not for Milcast."

"You may rise." Slowly stepping forward the master walked and then circled first Milcast and then Lucius, each man getting the one over. "And what, has Milcast done to earn his current… Predicament?"

"He interrupted my breakfast with demands to have Miss Granger, claiming that I was awarded her in an unfair manner, I then suggested it be settled via duel."

Turning to face Lucius, the master said, "And this is how Milcast became to be petrified?"

"Yes, after Miss Granger killed his slave. He was unable to accept that he was the loser and that I told him to get out, along with his dead slave. Milcast decided to try and take Miss Granger, so I petrified him."

"And what do you wish to happen to him?"

Looking over at his Lord Lucius replied, "I'm not quite sure. I was at first inclined to strike with force but thought it'd be better to contact you. I do not wish to trespass."

"I appreciate the sentiment Lucius. Remove the spell."

"Yes my Lord." Removing the spell, Milcast came too groggily and in a slow manner. Looking at Lucius he moved to rise against him but was stopped when he noticed the Dark Lord.

"M-my Lord." He said and knelt immediately.

Quietly, "You have been foolish on this day Milcast."

"Yes my Lord." He said, keeping his head bowed.

"Return to home. Your actions shall be dealt with later."

"Yes my Lord." He said and rose, walking out of the great ballroom and out of the manner.

Turning to Lucius, his master said, "So Lucius, how is your son?"

"He is well my Lord. After being locked up for so long he has become quite behaved."

"That is good to hear. Disobedience is not tolerated and I have done you and your family a great service by not killing him… Even if he deserved it."

Looking far off into the distance of his mind, "Yes my Lord, you were very kind and I thank you, from the depths of my being."

"Yes, yes. Is this all?"

"Yes my Lord, I shall not keep any more of your time."

"Good."

And with that, the Dark Lord winked out of the ballroom and Lucius relaxed the air in his home once again becoming fresh, calm, and without tension. Turning, he walked out of the ballroom and towards Hermione's room, his thoughts curious as to what his son and his most prized pet could be talking about, his thoughts only darkening at the thought of what they could be doing in the absence of his watchful gaze.

* * *

**Well, that's enough for tonight. I hope you enjoyed it. –Sevy14**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been awhile, I apologize. My computer crashed after the last update and since then, I haven't had a way to write or update. I apologize. I hope to be writing more often, and updating much more consistently now. I hope that you're still here, reading, and haven't given up on me(as an author) or this story. Have a great day and happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

Nearing the door of Hermione's room Lucius couldn't hear a word, not even a breath. His face set he went through the ajar door and found his son sitting on the desk chair and Hermione relaxing on the balcony. Neither paying the other any sort of attention. Satisfied with their silence he cleared his throat, startling the pair.

"Father." "Sir." They responded.

"I find that you two were able to tolerate one another while I was indisposed."

Unsure if that was a question or a statement the two just looked at him. After a minute or so Hermione rested her back down upon the cushioned frame of the window and watched the elder Malfoy. Draco sat still, tense, waiting for his father to give an order in his direction.

"So, what did you two speak of while I was gone?" His curiosity peaked at their odd silence, or perhaps at the lack of bickering the two were displaying.

The first to answer, "Nothing father. I escorted her here and we've been waiting for you to come." His voice softly filling the space, strong, but undeniably subservient to his father.

Disbelief evident in his fathers voice, Draco winced externally only slightly but shook internally at his fathers response, "Is that so?" Never knowing just what would set his father off.

Responding, perhaps in an exasperated manner, "Yeah, we have nothing to talk about. I'm a prisoner and he's-well I don't even know what he is, but we haven't a thing to talk about since neither of us has done anything in… Well… How long have I been here?"

Her forward tone grated against Lucius Malfoy's ears but what could he expect. She'd used a wand, her confidence, her bravado was back somewhat. Well that was nothing but easy to take care of. "Not long enough." Her face fell at the lack of information given to her and she fell backwards, her back making a distinguished thump against the pillowed window frame. "Draco, it's time to go. We have something to discuss."

"Yes father." The young man says as he rises from his seated position.

As son and father reach the door Lucius turns, "Poppet, we will talk later." His only response is a roll of the eyes but he'll let it slide, just this once. She's done well on this day. Or perhaps he's getting soft. "We shall be going out soon Poppet. I'm sure you're excited to get out of the Manor." He says smirking, knowing all to well how she hates the ventures he takes her on.

"Yes sir, overjoyed." Her tone laced with tension and resentment his smirk becomes wider.

"Yes, yes I'm sure you are. Although, I have a feeling you'll enjoy this little adventure. Now, come along Draco." The door closes and Hermione's left to her own thoughts.

The happy animals running about are too happy. The world is too bright for all the evil and darkness that are happening. A wave of sadness, despair, discouragement, and disappointment rush through her and a tear leaks out. Followed by another. And another. Rising and standing up and moving to the bed, the only sanctuary that is hers, she lays down beneath the covers and cries, her tears echoing out and back into her ears, the sound only willing her to cry harder.

Down the hallway, both Malfoy's stop and listen for a moment. "Father-"

"I know Draco. I know." The silence around them eaten up by the tearful cries from Hermione's room. "Move along Draco." And they do move along. Down the long hallway and down the great stairs to Lucius Malfoy's study where the two enter, awaiting them is Severus Snape.

In disbelief, "Uncle? What-what are you doing here?"

A smirk, "I suppose I should be asking you the same question. Lucius, shall we?"

A nod. "Yes. Sit Draco."

The three Slytherins sit in silence for a minute until Draco breaks the silence barrier. "So… What's this about?"

"Granger, Draco. It's about your fathers pet."

"What about her?"

"It's complicated. With Milcasts appearance here, she may no longer be safe."

"Why?"

Breathing hard out his nose, "Because Draco, if Milcast thinks that he has a chance at taking her, who knows what other plots are being hatched to take her from your home." A pause. "You don't want her to leave do you?"

An unsure shake of the head. "Uncle, I didn't even know she was here until just a few days ago."

"So you don't care then? Don't care if say, someone like Dolohov were to take her from your father?"

"Oh-what? No. No. I don't like-I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean Draco, your uncle and I are wondering."

"I-I well he's a bad man."

Laughing outloud his fathers voice fills the room. "Both your uncle and I are bad men Draco."

Perplexed for a minute, "Well, no, yes. You are but-but you're my father and my uncle. It's different. And besides," with conviction, "You respect her intelligence and wouldn't waste it on something like-like sexual."

The two older men look at Draco, each with a smirk on his face.

"And-and, well, you don't gain anything if-if," whispering, "we lose, if she says you mistreated her." Thinking for a minute, "Well I'm not sure what Uncle Severus gets out of that, but still. It is productive to keep her alive, obviously, and doing more than just surviving, existing, right?" When neither answered, the young Malfoy repeated himself, "Right?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update quite soon, perhaps later on this week. Have a great week and once again, happy reading. –Sevy14**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back for another update. I apologize for the wait being SO long. I'm incredibly busy and don't have time for writing anymore really, which is sad but I'm doing it when I can. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy! –Sevy14**

Father had dismissed me soon after my reasoning and I was left standing outside the door. Frustrated that I seemed to get nothing out of Father or out of Uncle Severus. Sighing forcefully I stalk off, pausing before heading back towards Granger's room. Bored and not caring if Father gets mad at me I knock. "Granger, you awake?"

Startled at the knocking and even more so at Malfoy's voice it takes me a moment to respond.

"Granger!"

"Yeah, I'm here."

A snort. "Granger, I know you're there and obviously awake." A pause, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I say and move across the room to open the door. "What does your dad want?" I inquire.

Puzzled, "What?"

"Your Father, what does he want?"

"Nothing."

I look at him for a minute. "Oh… So what are you doing here?"

"Hmmph. Just wanted to talk…" A breath, "I guess."

As if he were unsure of himself he rubbed his hands upon his slacks for a moment before taking a breath and exhaling. "Yeah, come on in." I move aside and he enters. Leaving the door open I walk over and grab some large pillows. Cushioning myself as I sit on the floor and look at him. Standing against he window looking out before he grabs the cushions on the window seat and sit on the floor, leaning against the window seat itself.

"So…" I say looking at him.

Scratching his head, "Yeah… Uh."

Neither one of us had much to say, and so we just looked at each other.

He smirks, that Malfoy-esque smirk. "Come here often?"

I look at him for a moment and then burst into a giggles, nodding. "Why yes I do actually. And you, do you come here often?"

Smirk still in place, "No actually, I do not."

I look at him oddly.

"Well, not this part of the Manor."

"Ah…" I say, elongating the vowel sound. We sit in silence again moments tick by. "Hey Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" Looking at me intently.

"Does your Father even know you're here?"

He casts his eyes down, "No."

"Oh…" I swallow the lump that formed within my throat, "Will he get mad?"

"Why would I get mad, are you two doing something that I would disapprove of?"

Startled I jump, "Sir."

Equally as startled, "Father!"

We both stare at him, shocked by his presence and silent approach. "Well, what exactly were you two doing?"

"Nothing sir," he looks at me, a hard look. "Honestly, we just sat down a few minutes ago. Honestly."

He nods, "I see." Looking over at Draco he breathes in deeply. "Come along Draco, you have something to take care of."

Nodding, Malfoy rises, "Yes Father." Bending over to pick up the cushions he's stopped by his Father's voice.

"Leave it. Come along."

Coldness wafted around the room and my eyes didn't leave Mr. Malfoy's face. His tone wasn't cold, but definitely not friendly either. It would be safe to say that I was on alert. High alert.

As Malfoy exits the room I watch him go and then move my eyes back his Father. I look up and it startles me to notice that he's staring at me with an odd look upon his face. "Sir?"

With a shake of his head, "Goodnight Poppet."

**That's all I have for now, thank you for reading and sticking with me. Have a great weekend. –Sevy14**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm just getting back from vacation and really wanting to write. Enjoy and happy New Year -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

Father and son walked back down the long corridor, the mirrors never caught the light that would waft through the air in any other home. It, the light, seemed to stand still, frozen around the glowing orb of candle lit flame in the expanse of the corridor. Silence too hung in the air. Still, but alive with tense anxiety. Reaching the main foyer Draco stopped and looked back at his father, unsure of where he was supposed to go and what exactly he was to do.

Father and son gazed at each other for moment of unusual silence between the pair before it was broken. "Why were you in her room?"

Gulp. "I-" Draco stops at the look received, "Sir," he starts again, "I was just-just I don't know. I was bored and thought I'd go talk to her." The silence envelopes the pair again and then a wry smile, "Although neither of us has anything to talk about." For some reason this amused him. His fathers response drew him out of his humorous reverie.

A nod of elegant hair. "I see." Silence again.

After the silence had gotten too much to bare Draco spoke, "Is there something you wished me to do father?" His father silence and lack of response irked him, although he was relieved not to receive any punishment, yet.

"It's your mothers birthday today, Draco." He said almost a whisper.

Looking down for a moment and then nodding as he returned his gaze level to that of his fathers, "Uh-um yes, I-uh... Yeah." Was all he could muster before turning his head away. The silence now wasn't tense just heavy. Too heavy for the stoic, stony-ness of the Malfoys.

As if sensing the emotional door opening Lucius shut it just as quickly. His cane rising in the blink of an eye to just under Draco's chin, his son unflinching. "Do not make me regret letting you out."

His response a shake of the head and a ground out, "No sir."

"Draco," his voice sharp, with an undetermined undertone. "Do not mess with her in any way." A pause, "She is not your toy."

Another shake of the head, "N-no sir, I won't."

The cold of the silver upon Draco's chin only became more prominent as it was pressed harder into his chin for just a moment longer. "Good. You may gather some books to amuse you from the library and then back to your room. You've had a long day." And then, without a look back or a waiting for a response, Lucius Malfoy turned on his heel and left his son bewildered in the foyer.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! -Sevy14**


	15. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, I've been working through the death from last spring and I'm finally ready to get back to it. I don't think it'll happen fast or often, but I will be updating. I hope that I will be able to really get back into writing sooner rather than later so that I may continue my stories. Sevy14 To those of you who have stayed with me, thank you. I really appreciate it, thank you. After Draco's visit, I didn't see Lucius for quite some time, days or weeks perhaps. The time stretched on and once again, I thought I'd never be free. Outside the birds danced and sang continuously, eventually, even their warm chirping made me long for some sort of distraction. I thought about Draco and if he was locked away too. If our impromptu chat had caused him to put back into his dungeon… Regardless of how I felt about him in the past, I worried that he too was corned in this beautifully garnished cage, longing to escape. Bemused I smiled, how Gryffindor of me to care about my enemy. As I lay in bed, pining for my dreams to come to me I secretly wished that he would come and tell me I was His Alone. The shame of that pang crushed me, but I yearned to hear those words. Thank you for reading. Hope you're doing well. -Sevy14 ***Also, can someone please tell me how to create spaces in between my paragraphs. I don't know how to do so with this new version of Doc. Manager. Thank you! 


End file.
